Something Missing
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 2 now up \\ Lita is back - and Trish becomes consumed by jealousy at the thought of her spotlight gone. Lita, Trish, Edge, Victoria, Ivory, Dawn Marie, Dudleys, Torrie, Sable, Miss Jackie, Stacy, others. Spoiler: Unforgiven 2003
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is another one of my stories that hasn't been touched in ages, but I'm thinking about updating it regularly very soon. While anyone who knows my writing knows how much I love Amy Dumas and Trish Stratus, two of my most prevalent characters in my fics, they know I love writing them as friends... However, I have very rarely written them as enemies. This story fits under the latter category, and I think I could really make it work with the two as enemies. I hope this fic meets with your approval, and please leave reviews! ;)_**

The young woman forced a smile she didn't feel as she eyed the other young woman standing before her.

To most anyone, she should have been feeling happy, relieved... _grateful_ most especially, for the woman standing in the ring with her. Those were perfectly natural emotions considering the fact that the other diva had saved her neck - literally - ironic considering the other woman's own fate with that exact same body part. She'd been out of action and pretty much _away_ for the better part of a year and a half due to a broken neck...

...But now, she was back.

As she eyed Lita, meeting the redhead's hazel eyes, she thought about how the returning diva - a crowd favorite - had rescued her from Molly Holly and Gail Kim last week on RAW. The two nasty divas had had it in for her for at least the last month, their jealousy driving them to unthinkable lengths...

...They'd wanted - and _tried_ - to end her career...

Exactly as JR often said, Molly and Gail were nothing but a pair jealous, spiteful jezebels. And, as far as _she_ was concerned, they weren't worth anyone's spit... Well, maybe _hers_ - and only because she wouldn't hesitate to spit on the two bitches, but then again, she had more class than that.

Coming out of her reverie, the diva quickly remembered how it had been back before Lita had hurt her neck while filming an episode of the television program _Dark Angel_. And she wanted to cringe...

She'd always lived in the redhead's shadow - _always_. Even though she'd improved immeasurably in the ring - even before Lita had stepped out of the spotlight and the squared circle - the specter of the daredevil former Team Xtreme member had always lingered. And _she'd_ been nothing but second-best...

She didn't want that to happen again. She'd become top diva in the WWE, what every other diva strived for - and damn it, she _enjoyed_ it.

Shit... With Lita back, the young woman _knew_, without a shadow of a doubt, what her destiny would be... She would be pushed to the backburner, reduced to a mere afterthought, for despite what everyone said, _she_ wasn't the WWE's 'golden girl' - _Lita_ was...

The idea of such a thing enraged her...

"Hey..." Lita suddenly said, a small smile taking residence on her lovely, albeit somewhat _bloody_ - thanks to Molly Holly, one of her teeth had been chipped, and she'd bitten nearly all the way through her tongue - face. She made a move as though to nudge her.

"Thanks a lot, Lita..." she whispered, making certain that only the redhead could hear her. The woman who'd been perhaps her closest friend in the company had, only a moment ago, scored the win for the two of them against Molly Holly and Gail Kim by pinning the virginal brunette after a moonsault.

Trish Stratus flashed a winning smile, then reached out to pull the other woman into a hug.

"Welcome back, Lita..." she whispered, her own words reverberating ominously in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks to JeffHardy724 for reviewing the first chapter. :) I'm hoping to get more reviews and to once again get some inspiration to continue this story._**

In the women's locker room, Lita was surrounded by a group of other divas with whom she was friends - Ivory, Jacqueline, Stacy Keibler...

Trish stood by, sort of outside of the small group rather than _with_ the other four divas.

She honestly couldn't remember when she'd felt more alone...

"It is _so_ great to have you back!" Stacy was saying.

Trish inadvertently wrinkled her nose at the leggy blonde's overt perkiness. God, but sometimes the girl could be _too_ bubbly... Fortunately, nobody noticed the subtle change in her facial expression - it was quick as a flash to go neutral again, anyway.

"That was just amazing how you ran out there to save Trish!" Ivory cried, the brunette giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah..." Jackie agreed. "You sure spared her from suffering the same type of injury _you_ just healed from..."

Trish felt as though she could burst. These women were talking about her as though she weren't even here. Hell, they were talking like she was incapable of defending herself - as though she needed Lita to rescue her time and again... All this when she'd proven herself countless times.

Damn it - she couldn't take this... While it was true that she'd started her career as basically eye candy, the blonde diva had vastly improved over her tenure in the WWE - she _knew_ she had... And yet, these three women were treating Lita as though she were the queen of the universe... Well, she _wasn't_ - but she might as well be the queen of the WWE!

"In any case, it's great to have you back, hon..." Ivory said, and the brunette gave Lita a warm, welcoming hug.

The redhead let out a soft chuckle.

"Believe me - I'm _thrilled_ to _be_ back..."

While Trish felt her ears practically burning, somehow, she managed to keep the sweet smile on her face. She made extra sure to eye Lita with a look of respect, though she was nowhere near as in awe of the redhead as the other three divas were.

"You're not the only one who's thrilled by your return..." she managed to say. Then, reaching over and hugging the other woman, she said, "Thanks again for saving me out there..."

When she moved a bit as she was still embracing Lita, Trish's smile vanished. The truth was, she was far from happy about the crowd-favorite, high-flying diva's return...


End file.
